An Enterprise, such as, a business organization, can store data that may have sensitive content. For example, Enterprise data may include confidential customer information, sensitive research documents, proprietary designs, etc. Enterprise users, such as Enterprise employees, may wish to access the Enterprise data remotely. For example, a user may be traveling and may use a tablet computer and a hotel's public network to access his or her Enterprise email account. The email may have sensitive Enterprise data. The Enterprise may wish to control the data flow of the sensitive data and may not want Enterprise users to access the sensitive data using a public network. Traditional solutions have implemented security agents on user devices to prevent unauthorized access to the sensitive data. Some user devices do not have the capability to run security agents to prevent the user devices from accessing the sensitive data. Other conventional solutions have servers or other network devices dedicated to monitoring and controlling data access. The implementation of additional servers and network devices can increase operational costs. Some traditional solutions use routers to determine network paths based on costs and availability. Typically, such routers do not have the intelligence to control which operations can performed, which users can perform the operations, and the data that can be used for performing the operations.